1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to eyeglasses that have a pair of temples provided with adjustable turning angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of ordinary eyeglasses usually include an eyeglasses frame, a pair of lenses mounted on the eyeglasses frame, and a pair of temples each connected pivotably to a respective lateral side of the eyeglasses frame. When not in use, the temples can be folded toward the eyeglasses frame for convenience in storage, and in use, the temples can be expanded in opposite directions. Although a pair of ordinary eyeglasses usually provide some functions, such as, convenience in storage and easy expansion for wearing, the distance between the expanded temples is fixed and is non-adjustable. Therefore, when the distance between the expanded temples is too small, the temples tend to press the cheeks of the wearer, causing discomfort to the wearer. If the distance between the expanded temples is too large, then the eyeglasses are likely to become loosened causing inconveniences to the wearer. Moreover, when a user wants to purchase a pair of eyeglasses, it will be necessary to take time for choosing suitable temples among others, or to acquire the desired temples through customization, which can waste time and money.